The Wrath Of Scheck!"
by Arana Mai
Summary: Scheck has escaped from prison and seeks vengeance upon Arnold. Rated PG for slight violence and thematic elements... kinda graphic death scene. Newer version; this one has PARAGRAPHS!


Author's note:  
  
This is the newer and hopefully improved version of "The Wrath Of Scheck!" My sincerest apologies to those of you who got headaches from TRYING to read my fanfic from the lack of paragraph structure. I HAD paragraphs in the word processor, but in the madness of uploading the stories to FF.net. well, they messed everything up.  
  
Anyway, I've fixed a few things, including the lack of paragraphs problem. I also added the FULL VERSION of "Wandering One," my original poem that I wrote about Helga's obsession with Arnold, to the end. Here you go. Enjoy!  
  
Arana  
  
[b]"The Wrath of Scheck!"[/b]  
  
It was early on a Thursday morning when Arnold awoke. He stretched and flipped his feet over the side of the bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Only a few other boarders were in the kitchen; Mr. Hyunn, Jackie, and her parents. There was one new yet familiar face at the table this morning, however.  
  
"Dr. Bliss?" Arnold said, confused (If YOU'RE confused, watch "Helga on the Couch." She's the psychologist).  
  
"Good morning, Arnold," She said, sipping on a cup of tea.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm good friends with Jackie's mother," Dr. Bliss replied. "How's Helga these days?" she added with a smile.  
  
"Bitter, as usual," Arnold said with a small sigh. He reached into the cupboard to pull out a box of cereal. Jackie's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You think you own [I]all[/I] the cereal, don't you Dib?" She asked in a raspy voice. "Well, you don't, Dib, you just [I]don't![/I]"  
  
Arnold carefully set the cereal box down and stared at her with a seriously freaked out look on his face.  
  
"You are a very strange girl," Mr. Hyunn exclaimed. "Very strange indeed! You are very creepy!" Jackie turned and flashed him a mischievous grin.  
  
"Why thank you, Mr. Hyunn!"  
  
"So many strange children in this world! Very creepy!" Mr. Hyunn said. "More and more! First that little girl with the pink bow and blonde hair, now Jackie! Who next? Arnold?" He looked at Arnold. "Arnold, you aren't going to turn into strange child who act all strange and strange-like, are you?"  
  
"No, Mr. Hyunn," Arnold said, pouring the cereal into a bowl and adding milk. "I think I'll keep my sanity."  
  
"Good!"  
  
".For now."  
  
Mr. Hyunn shook his head.  
  
"If you'll excuse me." He stood and left the table, mumbling something about creepy children.  
  
After he left, Jackie turned and grinned.  
  
"He's fun to listen to," she said, indicating with a thumb to the direction Mr. Hyunn left.  
  
Grandma walked in the room, wearing a yellow tunic with a strange little insignia on the left breast. She stopped dead where she was when she saw Arnold.  
  
"Mr. Spock!" She said. "Your ears! They're. They're. Human!" She turned to Jackie. "What do you think, McCoy?"  
  
"I think it's about darn time!" Jackie said with her best southern drawl. "He was actin' too Vulcan for my taste!"  
  
"I saw Scotty go up the stairs in an awful hurry," Grandma said. "Was there something wrong with the engines?  
  
"Oh, Pookie, quit scarin' the kids!" Grandpa pushed past her in the doorway, still in his pajamas.  
  
"Lieutenant Uhura!" Grandma said. "What did you just call me? You're supposed to be at your post. And what happened to your hair?"  
  
"Look, you withered old fool, I've been bald for more than ten years and you know it!" He paused a moment. "And why do I have to be Uhura? Can't she be Uhura and I get to be McCoy?"  
  
Jackie giggled.  
  
"This gives me an idea!" she said. "Phil? Mom? Dad? Would you mind if I had a few kids over tonight?"  
  
"Of course we wouldn't," her father said.  
  
"Just don't get too carried away," her mother said.  
  
"Jackie can say 'Hailing frequencies open' ten times better than I can! Pookie, I'm a doctor, not a communications officer!" Grandpa exclaimed.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Jackie said.  
  
Dr. Bliss smiled and stood.  
  
"Well, I'd like to stay longer, but I have an appointment with a patient and I can't be late!" she said. "It was lovely talking to you."  
  
"Come back anytime," Jackie's mother said. Her father nodded his goodbyes.  
  
"Pookie, for the last time, I am not going to be Lieutenant Uhura!" Grandpa shouted.  
  
"I'd better be going, too," Jackie's father said. Jackie's smile faded slightly. "I'll see you all later!"  
  
".Bye dad," Jackie said reluctantly.  
  
The phone began to ring in the next room. Grandma whipped over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said. "[I]What?![/I] Bacon outside? [I]Now?![/I]" She set the phone down. "[I]To the Batmobile!![/I]"  
  
She ran away and into the basement. Grandpa muttered to himself and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said. "Heeeelllloooo?" He hung up the phone. "She scared 'em off."  
  
"We'd better get going, Arnold," Jackie said. "Or else we'll be late for school."  
  
"Yeah," Arnold stood from the table. "Bye grandpa. [I]Bye Grandma![/I]" A wild call from the basement was his reply. He shook his head, smiling, and turned to Jackie.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"And so class, that is why you should never get a facelift." Mr. Simmons concluded his lecture. "Now, let's move onto our next topic: the approximate amount of fluffy bunnies that it would take to make an exact replica of Carrot Top's head."  
  
"Mr. Simmons?" Jackie raised her hand politely.  
  
"Yes, Jackie?"  
  
"Since we only have about two minutes left, which is hardly enough time for you to really get started on our newest and definitely most fascinating topic, can we have the rest of our time before lunch to ourselves?"  
  
Mr. Simmons glanced up at the clock.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you can," he said sitting down at his desk and pulling out a copy of "[I]Clowns and You: What precautions do you need to take?[/I]" Everyone cheered. Jackie stood and handed out small slips of paper to everyone, even Mr. Simmons.  
  
"What's this, Jackie?" Mr. Simmons asked.  
  
"I'm throwing a movie-watching party today after school and tomorrow. We'll be watching some of the old "Star Trek" movies," Jackie replied. "You can come if you like." She glanced around and lowered her voice. "Thought I'd expose these kids to some good flicks." She smiled.  
  
Mr. Simmons nodded and tucked the piece of paper away.  
  
"What's this all about?" Harold asked.  
  
"If you want to come to my movie-watchin' party, meet me in front of the school after the bell rings. Get it?"  
  
The bell rang before a reply could be made.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone was gathered in Jackie's room later in the day, talking, laughing, and fighting over potato chips and dip. Velmerica helped pass out the food, and Helen was keeping the other kids entertained (specifically the boys). Quite a few people had shown up; Arnold had come, of course, along with Eugene, Harold, Rhonda, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, and after much begging and pleading, Helga. Mr. Simmons had come, but had met with Jackie's parents and sat down to talk with them before they started the movie. They were still down there, chatting away.  
  
Rhonda was standing up and accidentally ran into Helen.  
  
"Excuse me!" Rhonda said, with her usual snotty attitude. "Watch where you're going, please!" Helen raised an offended eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, missy," Helen said. "[I]You[/I] ran into me![/I]"  
  
"How [I]dare[/I] you!" Rhonda said, stabbing the air with her finger. "Do you even know who I [I]am?![/I]" "Do I [I]care?[/I]" "I am Rhonda Wellington Lloyd!" "Well I'm Helen Dee Rose! Are we in a competition to see who's names are more impressive?" "Helen, stop that," Velmerica scolded. "You don't need to fight. We're all friends here." "That's right, you infantile-" Rhonda was cut off by Velmerica and Helen. "[I]We're not infantile, you stinky-butt poo poo head![/I]" The two shouted at her. She raised an eyebrow, and walked away with a "hmph!"  
  
"All right, every one, sit down and shut up!" Jackie shouted over the loud kids.  
  
Jackie sat behind her harp and started to pluck the strings in a soft song. "Our next film is-"  
  
"Why are we even watching the second one?" Helga demanded.  
  
"Yeah, the first one really bites!" Stinky agreed.  
  
"I thought it was wicked awesome!" Sid said. "What a surprise ending!"  
  
"They only get better!" Jackie said. "Except for the fifth one. That one officially stinks." She smiled, got up and popped the video tape in.  
  
* * *  
  
"Don't grieve, Admiral," The pain-filled voice of Spock rang out of the TV's speakers. His dying image filled the screen. "It is logical. The needs of the many. outweigh."  
  
He couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"The needs of the few," the stricken Kirk managed to say. Spock nodded, and slowly lowered himself further to the floor.  
  
"Or the one."  
  
There were a few more words exchanged before the weak Vulcan breathed his final breath and slumped against the transparent aluminum wall of the airtight compartment.  
  
Harold began to cry rather loudly and leaned his head against Mr. Simmons' shoulder. After a moment, he looked up at Mr. Simmons and immediately composed himself.  
  
A few minutes and the movie was finally over. There wasn't a dry eye in the audience. Even Helga had begun to sniffle.  
  
"So, what'd you think?" Jackie asked.  
  
"That really bites," Stinky said.  
  
"Yeah, they can't kill the star!" Sid said. "It's only one of the most important rules of movies!" Jackie gave him a skeptical look, then glanced down at her watch.  
  
"It's getting late," Jackie said. "Time for you guys to leave and get some shut-eye!"  
  
A few moans came from the kids as they stood and left. Arnold and Helga stayed.  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful time," Mr. Simmons said.  
  
"No problem, Mr. Simmons. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He smiled, nodded and left. Helga stood and stretched.  
  
"Well, I'm off," Helga said. "See you tomorrow, football-head."  
  
Helga left before either of them had a chance to reply.  
  
"I don't know why she does that," Arnold sighed.  
  
"Maybe she likes you," Jackie suggested.  
  
[I]I love you. I've always loved you. Ever since I laid eyes on that stupid football head, I've lived and breathed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings and grab you and kiss you and-[/I]  
  
"Arnold?" Jackie's voice broke through Arnold's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were starting to space out."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Jackie smiled.  
  
"I think you'd better get to bed."  
  
"Yeah." Arnold stood and opened her door. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
He walked out and shut the door slowly behind him. Arnold walked up the stairs to his room and slipped into his pajamas. Only a few minutes after he laid his head on the pillow, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"And so, class, that's why you never eat a rabid weasel." [I]Riiiing![/I]  
  
The bell's shrill ring stopped Mr. Simmons from saying anything more on his rather strange topic. He looked up at the clock and sighed. "Look's like that's all for today. Have a nice day, class!"  
  
The kids ran out the door. Jackie was packing up her things and left the class last. She ran out into the hall and saw Arnold walking with Lila. She spotted Helga scowling at them from her locker.  
  
"So Lila," Arnold said. "Do you think maybe we could get together and hang out sometime?"  
  
"Gosh, Arnold," Lila said. "I'm just ever so sure I don't"  
  
"Well, why?"  
  
"To be perfectly honest with you, Arnold, I just don't want to. See, as I've told you before, I [I]like[/I] you, but-"  
  
"You don't [I]like[/I] me like me," Arnold finished for her. "I understand."  
  
Lila smiled and walked away. Jackie frowned and walked up to Arnold.  
  
"What's up with that?" she asked.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Make it short."  
  
"Well, see, I [I]like[/I] her like her, but she only likes me back."  
  
Jackie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's all?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Arnold, you don't have to get all down about that," Jackie said. "You're a great guy. I bet girls will be all over you when you get older." She paused. "I can think of one in particular."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind that," Jackie said. "But the point is, maybe if Lila is so blind that she can't see how wonderful you are, maybe she doesn't deserve you in the first place."  
  
Arnold smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
Helga watched the two from behind her locker. She sighed and leaned back against it.  
  
"She can think of one in particular." Helga said. "I wonder if that's me?" Her eyes widened. "What if she knows my secret? What if she tells him?" She thought a moment. "She couldn't possibly have figured it out. Could she?"  
  
Arnold and Jackie strolled casually down the street, chatting casually and glancing into shop windows every now and then.  
  
"So I turned to him and said, 'I'll bet that squirrel was surprised!'"  
  
Arnold laughed.  
  
"That's a rather. interesting story, Jackie," he said. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"  
  
"Oh, I just sort of pick random things off the top of my head," Jackie said. "Sometimes, I get going and start talking really fast and I forget to breathe." Arnold chuckled.  
  
"Can't say I've forgotten to breathe before," he said . Jackie dropped one of her books. Arnold stopped a few feet ahead and waited for her. Jackie bent down to pick it up and spotted Helga in the alleyway. Helga motioned for her to keep quiet. A raised eyebrow was Jackie's response.  
  
She picked up her book and walked back up to Arnold.  
  
"Hey, Arnold, I got some stuff to do," Jackie said. "I'll see you back at the boarding house."  
  
"Okay," Arnold said. "See you later."  
  
Arnold walked up to a corner and ran straight into Helga.  
  
"Helga!" Arnold said. Helga scowled at him. "Sorry about that!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Helga said bitterly. Arnold helped her up.  
  
"Here, let me get these for you," Arnold helped her pick up her books.  
  
"Thanks football-head," Helga said. "Now get outta here!"  
  
"Are you going to be coming over later to work on our project?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Yeah," Helga said. "Why?"  
  
"I was just making sure, Helga."  
  
"Whatever, Hair-boy."  
  
"What are you doing on this part of town?" Arnold said . "I was going for a walk Arnoldo," Helga answered.  
  
"Any particular reason?" Arnold asked.  
  
"I needed the exercise." Helga looked around. "Where'd Jackie go? I thought you guys walked home together."  
  
"She said she had some things to do." Arnold said.  
  
There was an awkward pause. Arnold's thoughts began to drift to the night atop the FT[I]i[I] building. Where this very girl had confessed her secret feelings for him.  
  
"I'd better get going," Helga said, breaking the silence. Arnold nodded.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk you home?" Arnold blurted out. Helga raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Sure! I-I mean." She thought a moment. "Whatever, Football head."  
  
Arnold stepped through the front door of the boarding house. Jackie was going up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Hey, short man," Grandpa called from the den. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did ya hear?"  
  
"About what, grandpa?"  
  
Grandpa Phil walked into the hallway carrying a newspaper. Jackie stopped and leaned on the railing to listen.  
  
"Scheck escaped from prison! He's on the run."  
  
"What?!" Arnold exclaimed. "This is [I]terrible![/I]"  
  
"Why? All he did was try to tear down our neighborhood, seeking vengeance on our family because of some tomato incident that happened between us one- hundred years ago!" Grandpa said.  
  
"Aren't you worried that he'll try again?" Arnold asked.  
  
"No, but I think about him every time I go to the bathroom," Grandpa said. "Speakin' of which."  
  
Grandpa walked up the stairs and went into the "office".  
  
"Arnold," Jackie said. "I've come to a conclusion about your grandpa."  
  
"What?"  
  
"After thorough research and study, I have found out that your grandfather is very bizarre."  
  
"What about my grandma?"  
  
"Your grandma is cool!"  
  
"She's [I]insane.[/I]"  
  
"Sane people worry me."  
  
"I see."  
  
The phone began to ring. Arnold picked it up off its cradle and brought it up to his ear. Jackie turned and finished her trek to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Arnold!" Gerald's voice rang in Arnold's ears. "It's Gerald! Did you hear? Scheck-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Arnold said.  
  
"You don't think he'll come back?" Gerald said.  
  
"No, I think the chances of that are slim that he'll get anywhere near here."  
  
"Arnold, the prison is only a few miles away from the city. Once he gets in the city, he could disguise himself and try to get back at us!"  
  
"Gerald, you're starting to sound paranoid." "Sorry man."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Arnold said. "I'm sure this whole thing will be over soon."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
The two boys hung up and Arnold went to his room to work on his homework.  
  
* * *  
  
"Arnold, don't tell me you lost the journals," Helga said to Arnold as he frantically searched for their school project. They were doing Lewis and Clarke "journals" about their experiences throughout their voyage across the land bought in the Louisiana Purchase.  
  
"I had them here, then I grabbed them this morning and put them in my backpack," Arnold said. He stopped and slapped his forehead. "I must've left them at school!"  
  
"At school?" Helga snapped. "What good are they going to do there?"  
  
"Relax, Helga," Jackie said soothingly. "I'm sure he just left them in his locker. We can probably head down there now and get them. You know how the janitors stay after to clean up."  
  
"I don't know, it's starting to get dark." Arnold said.  
  
"Hey, of all people, I should be the one worried about it getting dark," Jackie said. "For some reason, being outside after the sun sets gives me the creeps."  
  
"Well I think you're both lame," Helga said. "Let's just go get the journals and come back. It's not like we'll be attacked by werewolves or something."  
  
"And if we do get attacked?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Then we'll always have [I]Monkeyman[/I] to save us, isn't that right Arnold?"  
  
"MonkeyMan?" Jackie glanced over at Arnold.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Why does every story you tell have to be long?"  
  
Arnold shrugged.  
  
"Let's get outta here," Helga said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Arnold said.  
  
The three set out down the street by themselves. The sun was low and saying its final goodnights to the sky when Arnold, Helga and Jackie reached the school building.  
  
They didn't notice the shadowed figure that had been following them since they left the house, nor did they notice the broken chain and padlock on the ground when they opened the entrance door.  
  
"All right," Arnold said. "You guys go look in the classroom. I'll check my locker."  
  
The two girls nodded and left Arnold alone in the dark hallway. He stumbled a little bit trying to find his locker, but finally located it and opened the thing. He found the journals tucked away into the recesses of his locker and heaved a slight sigh of relief. He shut his locker and turned to go find Jackie and Helga, but heard soft footsteps down the other end of the corridor. He was startled by them and turned back to scan the surrounding area for anyone.  
  
"Jackie?" he called softly. "Helga? Is that you?"  
  
There was no answer. Arnold cautiously started to walk towards the area that he had heard the footsteps from. He heard them again, moving towards the stairs leading to the basement where the furnace was. Arnold continued to follow the sound until they stopped and he was inside the basement. He started to look for a light, but the only door leading outside slammed shut.  
  
Arnold whipped around and ran for the door. It was locked! Something was jamming it shut, but he couldn't see what it was.  
  
"Hello Arnold," a soft, threatening voice called softly from the center of the room. It was a man's voice. A familiar man's voice.  
  
The man reached up and turned on the light that dangled from the ceiling. Arnold pressed himself back against the door, trying desperately to open it.  
  
"Scheck," he gasped, suddenly recognizing the tall, athletic man.  
  
"Ah, so you do remember," Scheck said, straightening. "I cannot help but be touched." "What do you want?" Arnold asked.  
  
"I want a lot of things," Scheck answered plainly. "Many of them can never be obtained, simply because of you and your little friends. But I guess the most important thing now is my revenge."  
  
"What do you mean, 'revenge?'"  
  
"I think you know what I mean, Arnold," Scheck replied. Arnold's eyes widened in horror as he suddenly realized what Scheck was talking about. He spun around and tried frantically to get the door open, but Scheck was over there in less than a beat, grabbing Arnold by the throat and wrapping his fingers tightly around it. Arnold pulled frantically at his hands, legs kicking wildly at Scheck, but slowly, his motions slowed and finally stopped. Arnold's eyes rolled back his body became limp. Scheck smiled in satisfaction and dropped the small body to the ground. Before he stepped out the door, he tipped over a mop bucket that was next to a spark plug. The water hit it and it immediately sparked and started to burn.  
  
Jackie and Helga, meanwhile, were looking for their lost friend.  
  
"Helga, I'm worried," Jackie said. "What if something bad happened to him?"  
  
"That's impossible," Helga said. "We're alone in here. There's no way-"  
  
The slamming of the front entrance door made them both jump.  
  
"Okay, maybe we're not alone," Helga said, starting to get nervous. "You look for him on the second floor. I'll look down in the basement."  
  
"What would he be doing in the basement?" Jackie asked skeptically.  
  
"I don't know!" Helga said frantically. "Anything's possible with ol' football head!" "Right. I'll meet you here again in a couple minutes."  
  
The two girls split up. Jackie ran up the ascending staircase while Helga took the descending.  
  
"Arnold?" Helga called. "Arnold, are you here?"  
  
She smelled something strange. She looked up to see black smoke coming from the cracks of the basement door.  
  
[I]Oh please,[/I] she prayed. [I]Don't let him be in there![/I]  
  
She ran towards the door and slammed it open. To her utter horror, she saw Arnold lying motionless on the ground with a fire blazing up around him. She ignored the blasting heat and ran over to him and kneeled by his side. She checked for a pulse. He had one, but it was very light. Judging by the bruises on his throat, he had passed out from lack of oxygen to the brain.  
  
She looked up at her burning surroundings and picked up the limp boy. She carried him up the stairs and almost ran straight into Jackie.  
  
"Helga!" Jackie cried. "There's a fire starting in the basement-" she stopped herself after seeing the bruised and battered Arnold.  
  
"Here, take him outside," Helga said. "Call the fire department. I'll try and stop the fire at its source."  
  
Before another word could be said, Helga thrust Arnold at Jackie and ran back down the stairs to the basement.  
  
The fire hadn't started to climb to the ground floor yet.  
  
Helga looked frantically around for a fire extinguisher of some type. She saw a hose hanging on the wall and went to grab it.  
  
As soon as her hands came in contact with the nozzle, she pulled them back, close to her body. The fire had heated it up to where it was untouchable by bare hands! She ripped off one of her sleeves and wrapped it around the nozzle. Helga turned on the water and started to spray it on the burning debris.  
  
One of the beams that was up in the ceiling had been shifted by the water and came crashing down on Helga. Before she had a chance to react, she was already being crushed under the weight of the beam, and the waterway on the hose had been cut off. Helga struggled under the weight of the beam. How would she get out of here now?  
  
* * *  
  
Jackie had done exactly what Helga had instructed her to do. The fire department had arrived a few minutes after Jackie called them. A few people had started to gather around to watch. Jackie spotted a few familiar faces in the small crowd; she saw Sid, Harold, and Gerald stading on the sidewalk by the school as the firemen ran inside the building with hoses to fight the flames.  
  
Arnold came to about ten minutes after Jackie had ran him out of the building.  
  
"Arnold!" Jackie said, relieved. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Arnold said in a voice that was raspier than usual. "I'm fine." He looked around. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know," Jackie said. "Helga found you passed out in the basement. She carried you out and gave you to me, and then said that she'd try and help stop the fire."  
  
"You let her go back in there?!" Arnold exclaimed.  
  
"I couldn't do anything about it! She was there and gone before I could say anything, and I needed to get you out of there!"  
  
"How long as she been in there?" Arnold asked, looking towards the burning building. Jackie's face paled.  
  
"Oh, gosh." She said. "Ten minutes, at least."  
  
Arnold leaped up without warning and ran towards the school, but was stopped by Gerald.  
  
"Arnold!" he yelled. "Have you lost your mind? You can't go in there!"  
  
"She'll die!" Arnold cried.  
  
"Man, whoever's in there is dead already," Gerald said.  
  
Arnold stopped struggling against his friend's grip. He knew Gerald was right. But wait. what was.?  
  
A shadowed figure stumbled out of the school. It was Helga! She was badly burned and scraped, and her hair had fallen out of their pigtails and hung limply around her shoulders. Arnold ran across the street to the school. Helga staggered a few feet more before stumbling and falling limply into Arnold's arms. Arnold lowered her to the ground and held her in his lap.  
  
"Arnold.? Is that you?" She managed to gasp.  
  
"Yes, Helga."Arnold said. He was on the brink of tears. He managed to blink some of them back.  
  
"Are you all right, football-head?" she said. Arnold managed to give out a little laugh.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. thanks to you," Arnold replied.  
  
"I can't say the same for myself." There was a long pause, and then Helga brought her pain-filled eyes to meet his. "Arnold. I'm sorry. for everything I ever did to you. I never meant it all."  
  
"I know," Arnold was having trouble choking back the tears.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you. before I-"  
  
"Don't talk like that, Helga," Arnold said softly. "You're going to be fine. We just need to-" his voice broke. He knew there was nothing they could really do.  
  
"I love you Arnold." Helga whispered. "More than life itself." She looked down at her battered body. "I guess I proved that, didn't I?"  
  
Arnold could only nod. Helga began to speak parts of a poem through staggering breaths.  
  
"Wandering one, wandering one.  
  
Unknowing torturer of my defenseless soul.  
  
Unknowing one, unknowing one.  
  
Only when thy knowest of my secret shall my spirit soon be whole."  
  
Helga's breaths became shallower.  
  
"Angelic one, angelic one.  
  
Will thy ever know where my heart does lie?  
  
Beloved one, beloved one.  
  
Or from afar shall I admire thee.  
  
Until the day I die?"  
  
Helga brought a mutilated hand to his face and kissed him lightly. Arnold kissed her back. She broke it off when she started to have more trouble breathing. She coughed twice, drew in a staggering breath, and became limp.  
  
"No." he said. "No!"  
  
Arnold brought her lifeless body closer to him.  
  
"Helga." He cradled her in his arms.  
  
Gerald and Jackie walked over to Arnold. Jackie motioned for Gerald to remain where he was. Jackie kneeled down next to Arnold and the dead Helga. She looked at Helga, shook her head sadly, and ran her fingers to close the lids over the blank eyes. Without a word, she stood, patted Arnold soothingly, and led Gerald away. The other kids watched her curiously.  
  
"Is she.?" Sid couldn't bring himself to say it. Jackie nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
They stood from afar and watched Arnold cradle the lifeless Helga in his arms until the paramedics took her away. He only stood and watched the ambulance drive away. Slowly, Arnold turned and headed towards the group of kids.  
  
"Come on, Jackie," Arnold said. "Let's go home."  
  
"Arnold, are you going to be okay?" Gerald asked, putting a comforting hand on Arnold's shoulder. Arnold shrugged it off without reply.  
  
* * *  
  
The alarm clock woke Arnold the next morning. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He got up and slowly got dressed.  
  
He dragged himself down to the kitchen. Grandpa and Jackie were at the table, having a light conversation.  
  
"Hey short man," Grandpa greeted. He frowned when Arnold didn't respond. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, Grandpa," Arnold said. He grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. "I'm not really hungry this morning. I'm going to go to school early, okay?"  
  
"Whatever you say, short man."  
  
Jackie watched him leave, and then grabbed her own backpack and headed for the door.  
  
"I think I'll go to school early too, Phil," Jackie said.  
  
"Okay," Grandpa said. "Maybe you can figure out what's eating him."  
  
Jackie nodded and ran out the door. She jogged up to Arnold, who was already a fair distance ahead.  
  
"Arnold, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine, Jackie," Arnold said.  
  
"No you're not," Jackie said angrily. "I can tell when you're 'fine' and you are most definitely not 'fine.'" She grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Now, I repeat, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know Jackie," Arnold said. "Maybe because a girl who loved me more than life itself and I may have liked just died in my arms last night! And maybe because it was my entire fault that she did! Do you think that could be the problem?"  
  
Before Jackie could say anything, Arnold pulled himself free of her grip and walked off to school, alone. Gerald saw the whole thing and walked up to Jackie.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked. Jackie shrugged.  
  
"You got me," she said. "I think he's gone nuts."  
  
Arnold stood by a trashcan on the playground during lunch. All the other kids were playing on the equipment. Arnold just stood and watched them. Helga hadn't been in their class today, but what did he expect? Was last night just a dream to be forgotten?  
  
He climbed up on the sill of the window behind him. After he was balanced on it, he let go of the sides and fell facedown on the dirt.  
  
He heard someone walk up and stop in front of him to see what he was doing. Arnold didn't bother to look up to see who it was.  
  
"You know, it works better if you're not on the ground story," the person said. It was a girl.  
  
"I know," Arnold said. "I'm just practicing."  
  
"What would make you want to do that?" the girl asked, concerned and confused.  
  
"Because a wonderful girl died in my arms," Arnold replied, still facedown on the ground. "A girl who I only really knew last night."  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
Arnold looked up, annoyed, to say something, but saw the most wonderful thing before him! The girl whom he had been talking to was Helga!  
  
"Helga!" Arnold leaped up and hugged her. "You're alive!"  
  
"Of course I am!" Helga said. "What made you think I was dead?" She struggled out of his hug.  
  
"You. you died last night after you rescued me from that fire!"  
  
"What fire?" Helga asked. "There wasn't any fire!"  
  
"Yes there was. It was down in the basement. Scheck started it."  
  
"Scheck?" Helga asked skeptically. "He's in prison."  
  
"But. but. You weren't here today in class!"  
  
"I had a dentist appointment."  
  
"Then the whole thing. it was just a dream!" Helga snorted.  
  
"Obviously," she said. "I think you got way into that 'Khan' movie, Arnold." Arnold grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"So I wasn't the 'Wonderful girl,' was I?" Helga asked.  
  
"What?" Arnold said. "I mean uh. No! Of course not." Helga raised an eyebrow.  
  
The bell rang that signaled the end of lunch.  
  
"So Helga," Arnold asked. "Mind if I walk with you to class?"  
  
"We go to the same one, football-face," Helga said flatly.  
  
".Right."  
  
[b]YAY! I GOT TO WRITE A DEATH SCENE! I KILLED SOMEONE! I HAVE WANTED TO KILL SOMEONE FOR THE LONGEST TIME, AND I'VE FINALLY DONE IT! HORRAY FOR ME!  
  
THE END  
  
(Actually, it's not REALLY the end, but I've got to put something here that signifies the end of THIS story.. I'm off to go online!! WHEE HOO!)[/b]  
  
FULL VERSION of "[I]Wandering One,[/I]" the poem recited by Helga just moments before she died in Arnold's arms.  
  
Wandering one, Wandering one,  
  
Unknowing torturer of my defenseless soul,  
  
Unknowing one, unknowing one,  
  
Only when thy knowest of my secret shall my spirit soon be whole.  
  
Dost thou not notice me,  
  
In dark corners or dark streets?  
  
Dost thou know my heart does melt,  
  
Each sacred time we meet?  
  
My poor lost love, my poor lost love,  
  
Farther and farther dost thou go away from me,  
  
Oh sacred one, oh sacred one,  
  
Dost thou know or care of my secret love for thee?  
  
Angelic one, Angelic one,  
  
Will thy ever know where my heart does lie?  
  
Beloved one, beloved one,  
  
Or from afar shall I admire thee until the day I die? 


End file.
